Tabla de Duelos
by Lara Pond
Summary: Irene es muy persuasiva pero Molly puede serlo el doble. Femslash Irelly
1. Negación

**_Molly e irene irelly(?_**

**_Disclaimer: Sherlockk BBC_**

**_Advertencia: Futuro Lemon y Femslash_**

**_Raiting: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>#01 Negación<span>_**

Al ver caer al falso Sherlock luego de que el real le besara con tanta pasión, sintió una mescla de nauseas emoción y molestia en la boca del estomago. John la había invitado a cenar a su casa para explicarle bien las cosas, pero pensó en ausentarse, prefirió tomar algo de aire fresco antes de estar encerrada con Sherlock y sus estúpidas deducciones tubo ya mucho de eso para toda una vida.

Mientras caminaba decidió ir a comer algo, y que mejor lugar que el de su primera cita con un hombre desconocido y de apariencia similar a Shelock, la verdad esa fue una fase un tanto incomoda que no quiere repetir nunca jamos en la vida, ni aunque le pagasen, no es que fuera un mal chico, sino que fue una idea terrible, Sherlock se paso burlándose de ella toda la semana y como si no fuera diferente el chico la dejó por alguien similar a Irene Adler, pero el lado positivo es que Sherlock se empeño en consolarla, había sido el mejor fin de semana, pero tuvo que acabar dejándola con el normal y frío Sherlock quien se preocupa solo por su John que a decir verdad no le molestaba que el sea su pareja, prefería el antes que cualquier mujerzuela.

Y hablando de mujerzuelas, en el restaurante entra una mujer de vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, muy bien definido por cierto, y mirada penetrante, era nadie más ni menos que Irene Adler, cuando hablas del diablo este aparece. Y como por arte del destino, maldito sea, ella fija su vista en Molly, pero ella intenta fallidamente pasar desapercibida, a lo que Irene responde con una risita antes de pedirle al mozo unirse con ella.

Molly quería que le tragase la tierra, la mujer era despampanante, era con quien Sherlock tuvo una charla interesante hace unos días. Ella con toda la elegancia del mundo se sentó en frente de la mujer.

—Tanto tiempo querida—Le dijo

—Irene…

— ¿Cómo te fue con ese…como era, esa replica de Sherlock? —Preguntó sagazmente

—Bueno, a ti que te importa, lo que hago de mi vida privada es pura y llanamente de incumbencia no de la tuya—Respondió mordazmente

—Vaya vaya, no saques las garras gatita, que aquí yo no estoy para hacer pelea de gatas—Le dijo seductoramente— Vengo por algo mas importante, como lo es un trato de información con Sherlock

— ¿Y por qué no hablas con el directamente, a mi no me hace ni cuarto de caso?

—Bueno, te lo diré mi amor, es que no puedo acercarme a el sin que sospeche, no quiere creerme que no tengo nada que ver con Moriarty, Su cerebro puede ser muy inteligente pero el es extremadamente terco cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza, vaya que es imposible quitarla— Se encogió de hombros

—Veo que te tiene bien frustrada

—No tienes idea de cuanto

—Pero como ya dije, el no me da ni la hora, no me va a escuchar, menos si te nombro

—Oh, no creas, el tiene un gran ojo puesto en ti querida, y si fuese tu, lo disfrutaría al máximo porque el se cansa fácil de sus juguetes

—Sí claro…ahora si me disculpas, planeaba comer antes de tu interrupción—Dijo y acto seguido un mozo se acercó con el plato de comida de Molly. Ella sin prestarle atención a la mujer de enfrente, comenzó a comer.

—Oh, no te preocupes corazón, yo he pedido lo mío— y una gran langosta con ensaladas hizo su aparición, en un fino plato, el cual Irene comenzó a comer sin contemplación ni perder la etiqueta

Molly bufó molesta, quería tener una cena tranquila, suficiente con tener que escapar de Sherlock y sus estupideces para encontrarse a su contraparte Femenina Adler.

— ¿De veras vienes solo a molestarme?

—No, ya te he dicho el trato, así que estoy esperando a que hagas tu parte y le mandes un mensaje a tu querido Sherlock—Sonrió amenazante

—Oh y ¿por qué crees que haría algo así? ¿Qué tal si creo que tu si estas con Moriarty?

—Eres más inteligente que eso mi querida Molly, y lo sé, puedo leerlo en tus ojos, no estas de acuerdo con nada de lo que cree Sherlock—Maldición como lo hace.

Gruñó molesta, por qué tenía que ser tan asertiva—Sí, tienes razón pero eso no quita que no lo haré—Dijo feroz.

—No creas que no tengo mis trucos—Dijo y al instante se deslizo por encima de la mesa hasta llegar a estar a centímetros de tocar su cara—Eres tan tierna e inocente, tienes que conservar esas cualidades, porque no vuelven, te lo digo por experiencia, créeme—

Era malditamente sexy, no podía contra su instinto estaba a solo centímetros de ella y podía oler su perfume, muy rico y caro por cierto, hacia poco que había descubierto su nuevo gusto por las mujeres, primero creyó que el fracaso en su relación fue que no era Sherlock sino un Chico cualquiera que tocaba bien el violin, pero pronto descubrió que era mucho mas que eso, ella estaba enamorada de las mujeres por eso le disgustaban sus besos y tener sexo con el era lo mas repulsivo del mundo, a escondidas de Sherlock lo experimentó y fue lo mejor del mundo, claro tuvo que faltar al trabajo como una semana para que los chupones se fueran, suerte que Sherlock no lo notó, solo se dio cuenta John un día que la encontró en la enfermería follandose a una joven practicante morena. Tenía algo por las morenas, y eso era ciertamente lo que era Adler una morena muy muy ardiente, sentía el sol en su interior, quería comerla ahí mas que cualquier postre poco apetitoso.

—Se de tus gustos querida, y créeme, no eres la única que descubrió la maravilla de estar con el mismo sexo—Sonrió desjuiciadamente sexy.

Y Molly no pudo mas, la tomó de la cara y la llevó a sus labios, si creía que estaba jugando con un gatito de felpa pues se equivocaba Molly era toda una Leona Voraz capas de devorarla ahí mismo sin decoro, suerte que Irene la detuvo cuando le faltó el aire y se alejó al ver al mozo acercarse con el Champagne.

—Oh querida, ese fue el mejor beso que tuve, pero esto no se quedara así ¿lo sabes? —Le dijo provocadoramente tirando de su camisa rosada, le dio otro apasionado beso mientras el mozo fascinado dejaba la botella y se marchaba para verlo desde una distancia segura.

Hecho eso, Irene se tomo una copa de Chmpagne y se retiro, dejando a una muy caliente Molly moviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento

—Maldita perra…—Susurró sin fuerzas pues su centro le ardía y con cada movimiento se sentía a desfallecer, así que pidió su cuenta, quería irse a casa, y terminar con lo que allí abajo le torturaba.


	2. Ira

**_#02 Ira_**

Al día siguiente Molly despertó con una resaca incurable, ¿qué había hecho la noche anterior para estar así?, ah cierto, luego del restaurant, se fue de copas a un bar cercano, se hizo a una rubia despampalante, aunque lo suyo no fueran las rubias Irene la dejo ardiendo así que cualquiera le vino bien. Se fueron a la casa de la chica, lo hizo salvajemente con ella para luego dejarla para volver a su casa, con una nota que decía que lo disfruto pero que era de una noche y que se cuide, tal vez volverían a verse.

Molly se levantó de su cama apretando su cien que palpitaba del dolor, fue por agua y una aspirina y la tomo rápidamente, no sabía cuanto tardaría pero esperaba a que sea rápido ya que debía irse a trabajar a pesar de tener un aspecto post sexo tremendo tenía que hacerlo, no quería que la echasen, ya había faltado mucho por una situación similar, ahora se fue a bañar rápidamente, y pudo notar todas las marcas de romance en su piel parecía que había sido maltratada si no conocias la historia, tenía mordidas, moretones, lamidas, chupones, rasguños en la espalda, etc.

Se sentía fatal, no tenía que cruzarse con Sherlock ni aunque fuese lo último de su vida.

Al llegar al trabajo, Lestrade la miró extrañado pero no notó nada fuera de lo común así que volvió a lo suyo, ella agradeció la poca vista que tenían las personas normales, no como Sherlock que con solo olerla diría que tuvo sexo salvaje toda la noche.

—Menuda noche tuviste Molly—Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí estaba Sherlock haciéndola avergonzarse de todo, lo supo apenas la vió y no resistió decirlo en voz alta hasta John y Lestrade se sonrojaron— Veo que esa chica te trae mal, aunque fue solo de una noche si que te dejaste marcar—Dijo tocándole el cuello, provocándole un escalofrió e ira

—Dejame en paz Sherlock no hice nada

—Eso si que no es verdad

—Dejala, volvamos al caso, es su vida no la tuya así que no te metas—Le dijo John molesto y Molly le agradeció profundamente.

Sherlock sonrió son suficiencia sabiendo que cumplió con su cometido, ahora Molly estaba rojísima y no podía decir nada.

Se paso el día evitándolo.

Cuando terminó, se fue, quería aire libre, ahora estaba en el parque el único lugar donde Sherlock no se metería por la cantidad de gente que hay. ¿Ahora quién es el tonto?

— ¿qué haces tan sola cariño? —Yo soy la tonta, se dijo al ver quien se acercaba, ¿acaso esa mujer no tenía nada mejor que hacer? —

—Irene…¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no hare el trato

—Lo se linda, y no vine por eso—Le dijo seductoramente—Vine a terminar lo que dejamos la otra vez—

—No dejamos nada—Dijo mordazmente

—Oh, claro que si mi amor—Le dijo haciéndola sonrojar, y se acercó como la otra vez— Lo vez, te cuesta respirar, tus latidos se incrementan, te sonrojas, y sientes una insana atracción por besarme— sonrió satisfecha al ver que estaba en lo cierto

Molly no pudo decir nada, tenía razón, quería besarla y hacerla suya allí mismo sería necesario

—repito ¿Qué quieres? Si no me iré

—Oh lo sabes muy bien linda— y con eso cerro la distancia y se besaron salvajemente, con ira por parte de Molly y eso la ponía a mil a la otra, esos labios esos movimientos esa lengua la mataría.

Juntaron sus cuerpos, una pierna paso por medio de las de Irene y esta le tocó sin decoro los pechos de Molly

—Vamos se que quieres mas—La incitó y en respuesta Molly se movió mas, Irene gimió al sentir la pierna entre las suyas, al tener una minifalda cualquier roce era directo a su centro sin más barreras que una tanga que apenas cubría

— ¿Tu casa o la mía? —pregunto apurada y sin aire

Molly reaccionó y la quito—Ninguna

—Oh, vamos, se que quieres, ¿qué casa?

Molly suspiró pesadamente

—Tu casa…


	3. Pacto

**#03 Pacto o Negociación**

Sherlock miró a John hastiado—¿Qué no ves a Molly cambiada? —Preguntó molesto

John se alzó de hombros—No es algo que realmente me importe—Siguió leyendo el diario de ese día

—Hablo en serio John, esta rara— le quito el maldito papel, y John se frotó el puente de la nariz para no asestarle un buen golpe en la quijada

—Sí, y…— Le dijo—Desde cuando eres el que se preocupa por ella, desde que tengo memoría tu solo la molestas o la ignoras, así que tiene derecho a tener una vida—

—Síempre lo he sido—John se mofo

—Sí claro y yo soy SantaTeresita, ya corta con el rollo, ¿por qué la preocupación? —

—Porque al olerla sentí un perfume muy conocido

—Ajá…aun no es interesante

—Era de Irene Adler

—Y que se acueste con ella si quiere, me da lo mismo

—Pero ella podría estar involucrada con Moriarty que no lo ves

—Oh wow, otra de tus conclusiones paranoicas, continua que se pone mejor—Se burló John

Sherlock estaba llegando a su limite de tolerancia pero prefirió respirar hondo y seguir

—y si ella le da información

—¿Qué no este en el blog? — le dijo molesto—Suerte con ello

—Si si, tu sigue así, cuando tengas a una Adler pateándote el culo lo quiero ver.

—Si bueno, no me importa.

Y así Sherlock salió de su casa, estaba harto que no le creyeran, iba a probar que estaba en lo cierto aunque le costase mucho de su preciado tiempo.

Y sin esperarlo, se encontró con una escena interesante en el parque, Irene se comía a Molly y viceversa a besos y caricias por encima del sosten.

—Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos, tenía razón—Se dijo complacido

Cuando terminaron, Molly se acomodó la camisa y le acomodo el vestido a Adler quien sonrió por el detalle, pero prontó se encontró con la mirada de suficiencia de Sherlock que la hizo sonreir

—Siempre arruinando momentos no ¿Sociopata? —Dijo colocándose la chaqueta al fin.

Y Molly se sonrojo a mas no poder, ¿Qué hacia ahí? No era que el odiaba los parques

—Y lo sigo haciendo—Hizo gala de su habilidad de leer mentes, y Molly se molestó

—¿Qué tramas Sherlock? —Preguntó Adler

—Tendría que ser yo quien pregunte eso querida

—Oh no lindura, eso no asi, tu me interrumpes, tu hablas

—Ajá, dime, que información quieres porque no tengo nada

—Ya no me interesa tu mugrusa información lindo, quiero a tu amiga— dijo pasando un dedo por su mentón y besándole la mejilla

Molly respondió al acto sonrojándose y temblando las rodillas

—Vaya, la tienes a tu merced

—Como no te imaginas, ahora si no te preocupa me la llevo a casa

—Oh no

—Si si— y caminó hasta su ferrari y la hizo entrar a Molly con un par de besos. Una vez adentro le sonrió sensualmente a Sherlock y se fue

—Ya veo, Molly se metió en una grande

—Hagamos un pacto—Le dijo a Molly una vez lejos de Sherlock

— ¿Qué clase de pacto?

—Uno en el que tu y yo salimos beneficiadas, tu vienes a mi casa cada vez que quieras y yo a la tuya, sin compromisos, aceptas

—Acepto— Dijo, era justo lo que ella buscaba en alguien, unos días de diversión de compromiso, que mejor que con Irene, que puede ser la mayor perra de la historia pero termina por agradarle


	4. Aceptación

**Bueno este es el final, casi el epílogo del fic. Escrito por mi talentosa amiga, Blueberrynight, visiten su perfil tiene fics que valen la pena**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aceptación.<span>**

Sherlock sabía que Irene estaba tramando algo y se estaba aprovechando de la pobre Molly.

¿Qué podría estar planeando? ¿Más asesinatos en serie? ¿Un atentado? Sherlock sospechaba que Moriarty estaba detrás de todo esto.

Era bastante probable: él conocía a Irene y a Molly, y por consiguiente sus preferencias sexuales (algo muy evidente si sales con esa persona).

Después de muchos intentos de intentar convencer a John para que lo ayudase a investigar y fracasar se dio por vencido.

-Vamos, John, ¡yo sé que es todo por Moriarty!

-No, Sherlock, deja a Molly en paz. Cuando le gustabas no le prestabas atención y ahora que se consiguió a alguien, ¡no la dejas ni respirar!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

-John, no te vayas, ¡necesito ayuda con la investigación!

-¡NO!

Sherlock se puso manos a la obra, dedicándole de vez en cuando miradas desdeñosas a John mientras se disfrazaba.

Las iba a seguir.

Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, porque no estaba tratando con cualquier mujer, ella era La Mujer, y no sería fácil, pero no era imposible.

Cuando localizó a Irene procuró seguirla, ella en su auto y él en un taxi a distancia prudencial.

No tomó ningún camino sospechoso, incluso parecía que estuviera paseando... Pronto, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo tiempo, porque cuando se hicieron las diez de la noche, se dirigió hasta la puerta trasera del Bart's.

Claro, a esta hora Molly terminaba de trabajar. En seguida la vio salir y meterse rápidamente al auto.

Por su ansiedad y la cara que tenía al ver el auto de Irene, no se necesitaba ser un genio detective para deducir qué estaba pasando en el asiento trasero de aquel auto.

Sherlock prefirió evitarse los detalles mentales y mantuvo la orden de seguir al auto de adelante.

Las horas pasaban y Sherlock dejó de pensar que Irene pudiera estar planeando algo con Moriarty (por lo menos esa noche). Decidió que si no sucedía algo en la próxima media hora, volvería al 221B; se estaba aburriendo.

Al pasar un rato más, notó que e camino se hacía conocido: era el barrio donde vivía Molly. Tras dar unas vueltas y curvas, llegaron frente a su casa.

Pasaron unos minutos y no habían señales de vida, pero de pronto vio salir a la forense del auto.

Sherlock se sorprendió porque lucía radiante, sonriente y feliz. Por supuesto, él sabía que todo se debía al estado post-orgásmo, pero su aura era diferente, ya no parecía triste.

Y luego salió Irene, vestida con ropa a medida y hermosa como siempre. Ella también lucía diferente (independientemente de la cantidad de endorfinas y serotonina en su sistema). No tenía esa cara de hija de puta que lucía siempre que estaba con él, ella también tenía una sonrisa feliz.

Sherlock vio como Molly se sonrojaba con algo que le dijo la otra y luego se abalanzó sobre ella, reclamando su boca. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Irene y ella le sujetó la cadera.

Cuando se separaron, Molly tomó la mano de su acompañante y la guió dentro de sus casa.

Sherlock vio toda la escena como en trance.

-A Baker Street -le dijo sin más al taxista.

Tal vez sí se había equivocado sobre Molly e Irene... pero no se lo diría a John.

FIN

(Pd: después de dar vueltas por casi todo Londres durante más de cinco horas, la factura del taxi superaba las tres cifras. Mycroft nunca le perdonó que le mandara el auto hasta su casa para que él lo pagase)


End file.
